Peeta's Party
by soldierundersee
Summary: Despite the fact that Gale hasn't seen Madge all week, she forces him to attend Peeta's birthday party with her. While everyone else celebrates Madge and Gale sneak off for a little fun of their own.


**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games do not belong to me, I simply borrow the characters.**

_Contains: smut and use of language_

* * *

On the list of things that Gale did not want to do tonight, attending this party was number one.

He'd been horny all week and all he wanted to do was fuck Madge until she couldn't stand, but she _insisted_ that they go to this party. It was Peeta's birthday after all, they'd be horrible friends if they didn't. Gale groaned, fixing his collar in the mirror. It was Peeta's 21st, he was going to get shit wasted anyway. Wouldn't remember who was there in the morning anyway.

Minutes later Madge strolled into Gale's bedroom and frowned. Even with that look on her face he felt his dick twitching in his pants. "I sent you about seven texts," she told him calmly. "I've been waiting outside for ten minutes."

"I was just hoping you'd come up," he answered.

Gale lurched at her, fully prepared to skip tonight's activities and have his own party here with Madge, but she was having none of it. The blonde sidestepped and laughed as he ended up walking into the door. Gale frowned before turning to face her as he rubbed his forehead.

"We're going to be late," Madge said.

Gale continued to frown. "Why can't we just stay in tonight?" he asked her. Gale stepped forward and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging his blonde toward him. "I didn't get to see you all week." Work, work, and more work. The most he got of Madge was her voice, and that was only for a few minutes at a time. Besides, his girlfriend wasn't very inclined to have phone sex. "Stay in with me."

He leaned down as he spoke, carefully pressing his lips against hers. Gale slid his tongue over her bottom lip and she sighed, opening her mouth so he could slip in. Madge's hands clung to his shirt and for a moment Gale thought he won. But of course, she broke away.

The lust was evident in her eyes as she spoke. "You know I want to," she murmured. Gale kissed her again. "I promised Peeta we'd go," she tried. Another kiss. "If you don't come will me I'll just go alone, and you know how I am when I get drunk."

Gale growled, causing Madge's lips to curve upward. A flirt. A total fucking flirt. Madge would sit on guys' laps and laugh at their jokes and stroke their faces. Gale had fallen victim to this long before they were ever together. In fact, their awkward morning together after a drunken hookup was what led them to their relationship as it was.

"It's different because you have a boyfriend now," he reminded her.

"Not if he doesn't come with me," Madge responded.

Gale growled again. "Get your coat. We're going to be late."

* * *

The party was just as Gale thought it would be. Plastic red cups everywhere, a clicking of glasses in some other room, and lots and lots of alcohol. The music was loud and the lights were dim and as Madge danced her dress kept inching up her creamy thighs. He sat on the couch sipping something that wasn't strong enough and watching her body sway to the beat.

There came a point in which he couldn't take it anymore.

Gale chugged the rest of the liquor and quickly made his way toward her, wrapping his hands around her waist from behind and tugging her backwards. Madge giggled and quickly fell against him.

"You minx," he murmured. Madge giggled again and tilted her head so she could see him, and Gale quickly took the opportunity to kiss her. "You're doing it on purpose."

"Doing what?" she asked innocently. "I'm just _dancing_, Gale, and I'm very happy that you've joined me." She rocked backwards and was greeted with the stiffness in his jeans, and then she giggled again.

Gale groaned and tightened his grip. Madge wiggled her hips all against him, definitely not helping the straining of his cock. "You're killing me," he croaked. "C'mon. You saw Mellark, now let's go."

"So impatient," Madge answered automatically. Gale knew there was no way in hell he was going to get her out of there. "Let's just dance for a bit."

Gale rolled his eyes but complied, swaying his hips in time with the music just as she did. He held her closer and she continued grinding against him, causing him to nearly explode. She was teasing him.

He slid his hands around to her rear and gave a quick squeeze which caused Madge to jump. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled deviously, reaching backwards and running her hand over the bulge in his pants.

"You want to play that game?" Gale whispered. "I can play that game."

"You started it," she laughed. As they continued to dance to some God awful pop song, Gale's hands slid down her legs. The room was dark enough. No one noticed as he slid her dress up just a bit more, giving him access to her panties. "Gale," she warned.

"Tell me to stop."

But she didn't. Madge continued to dance but her heart wasn't into it anymore. His fingers grazed the soft skin at the inside of her thighs. She bit down on her bottom lip as Gale ran his finger down the fabric. He dipped down and nibbled across her collarbone, thankful that the dress she wore was strapless. She sighed and opened her legs a bit more, causing Gale to chuckle. She wanted it just as bad as she did, Madge just had more self-control.

"You're wet," he whispered. Madge moaned softly in response, inching backwards to yet again increase the pressure on his dick. God dammit, he couldn't take it anymore. Gale withdrew his hand from under her dress and circled his hand around her wrist. She was obviously upset at the loss of contact but her eyes lit up as he pulled her from the dance room. "You don't want to leave? Fine, we won't."

"Gale," Madge was obviously still flustered from his little tease. "This is Peeta's _house_. I don't want to do anything where he and Katniss have, the idea makes me totally—" her eyes widened as he tugged her into the bathroom, letting the door shut behind him. "How desperate are you?"

"Really fucking desperate," he groaned. Gale lifted Madge and sat her on the counter by the sink before leaning down and kissing her fiercely. "I can guarantee you that Catnip and Mellark have not had sex in this bathroom before." Madge laughed in response and shook her head. "I doubt they've had sex at all. Now can we—"

"There are people out there!" Madge scolded him, though she was smiling widely. "You know I'm not… _quiet_."

"Well you better learn, babe." Again he kissed her waiting for her to pull away, only she didn't. Gale parted and cupped her face. "Or we can leave." Her head tipped to the side. "This it is, then."

Almost as if agreeing with him she widened her legs slightly. Gale dropped to his knees and reached up, pulling her underwear off quickly and depositing it on the floor. Madge jumped when the cool air hit her.

"Remind me to pick those up when we're done," she nearly groaned.

Gale grinned, gripping her calves and tugging her forward so she was sitting on the edge of the counter. "I love it when you wear dresses," he murmured. Gale kissed up her legs, up her thighs, until reaching her wetness. Madge was gripping the counter tightly, her eyes fluttered shut. His breath was hot against her pussy. "God damn."

"Gale," she moaned as he licked her clit. "Oh," Madge's body shuddered. When he glanced up between her legs Gale found Madge cupping her breasts. She was squeezing them every few seconds, running her hands over the fabric of her shirt. He licked her clit again and she whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip. "Gale, I—"

"Quiet, baby," he reminded her. He dipped in further and licked across her warmth, savoring the taste. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Madge sat straight up, her eyes widening in panic. "Taken," Gale called out.

The person on the other side groaned and fiddled with the handle. "I gotta piss!" they called out. One of Peeta's brothers. Madge continued to chew on her bottom lip, but this time suppressing a smile.

"Yeah, well I'm taking a shit," Gale lied. "Get out of here."

Peeta's brother groaned and marched away from the door. Gale wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde above him before diving back in, kissing down her slit and licking every once in a while. Madge fidgeted like she always does before an orgasm, her breathing getting deeper and her moans more high pitched.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, there!" He sucked her clit and lifted his hand, sticking one of his fingers into her pussy. Madge gasped at the contact and threw her head back. "Oh, _God_."

Gale's cock twitched at the sound of her moans. Madge was known for her polite quietness during the day, but in bed? Loudest person he'd ever been with. And he _loved_ it. He slid another finger into her and curled them forward, causing Madge to gasp in pleasure.

"You like that?" Gale asked. Madge groaned again, thrusting forward as he licked. "Talk to me, Madge, tell me what you want."

"Gale," she moaned. Her hips ground down around his hand. "I want you. I want you to keep," her voice gave out as her pussy tightened. "_Yes!_" Madge's voice echoed in the small room as she came, her orgasm sending waves of pleasure through her body.

He pulled his fingers from her as she rode her orgasm to peak and sucked on them clean. Dammit, she tasted good. He waited a few minutes as she came back down before stepping forward and running his hands up her thighs.

Madge opened her eyes. Bright blue. Filled with lust. Gale dipped down and captured her lips, no longer wanting to ignore the aching in his jeans.

"Here, you sit," she breathed. Her voice was hitched, her cheeks were flushed. "I'll suck you off." Gale wrinkled his nose. He'd take it but… "What?" Madge asked. "You want to go back to the party with a hard on?"

"I'd rather relieve myself in another manner," he murmured. Gale cocked an eyebrow. "You know?"

"Someone'll hear me," Madge said, shaking her head. Her eyes were still very bright, a smile graced her lips.

"Someone probably already heard you, babe, you were screaming your head off." Though her eyebrows were knit Madge reached forward, undoing the button of his jeans. She bit down on her bottom lip to suppress her grin. He was definitely not a good influence on her and she didn't care one bit. "We don't _have_ to," Gale reminded her.

"I owe you for that," Madge answered him. His pants slid down and his cock sprung up. She reached forward and gripped his dick through his boxers, lightly tugging him toward her. "Damn, Hawthorne, how horny are you?"

"You have no fucking idea," he groaned. This was going to be nothing but a quick and hard fuck. It wouldn't take him long.

She slowly pumped him a few times, reveling in his moans. There was something about a "big, tough guy" like Gale Hawthorne crumbling under her touch that really got Madge excited. He ran his hands down her calves before finding her ankles, widening her legs even more.

Madge gasped when he slid into her, wrapping her legs around him tightly. "Gale," she moaned. She was tight and warm, his cock was enveloped. He leaned down over her and she bit down on his shoulder, trying her damned hardest not to cry out. The pain that sparked where she bit only made him thrust faster. Harder.

"Fuck," he hissed. She bit harder, whining into his shoulder. "You feel so good," Gale groaned. His hips rocked against hers, they met with every thrust.

"Yes," she breathed. Gale's lips found her jaw, sucking along down her neck. "Yes, _yes_." He filled her entirely, and then some. Her cries were loud in the tiny bathroom and his grunts were in time. Gale thrust into her again and again. "Faster," Madge pleaded. "_Faster_!"

One of Gale's hands slipped to prop himself up on the mirror behind her, his sweaty hand leaving an imprint on the glass, while the other gripped her hip tightly. He pound into her as hard as he could and she grunted, his thumb was going to leave a bruise on her hip. The air smelled like sex, there was no way in hell it could be denied. Madge threw her legs out into the air and spread them even more. He was close and he knew it but dammit he wanted her to come again.

"Madge," he moaned. Her body shuddered against his in response, panting every time he thrust into her. "I'm close," he warned. She didn't respond at all, only continued her own moaning and cries.

There was a light knocking at the door at this point but neither of them had heard, or if they had it didn't concern them. With another thrust into her he broke, releasing himself into her with a cry of her name. Only seconds later did she climax as well, his name bursting from her mouth.

So much for quiet.

The knocking resumed on the door and Gale quickly pulled out from her, sliding his dick back into his boxers and quickly pulling up his pants.

Gale leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, grinning as her eyes fluttered back open. "Someone's at the door," he told her quickly. Madge's eyes widened and she leaped from the counter. Her legs were still wobbly as she leaned down and grabbed her underwear, quickly stepping into them and readjusting her dress. "You wanna go first?" Gale asked.

"Oh, fuck it," Madge muttered. She reached for the door handle and threw open the door, nearly collapsing at the sight of the person on the other side.

Katniss held Peeta up, his head slunk against her. "I don't want to know," she answered immediately. Katniss pulled Peeta past the pair of them toward the toilet, just in time for Peeta to collapse over it and throw up whatever it was that was in his stomach.

Gale groaned and tugged Madge from the bathroom, shutting the door behind them so Peeta could puke in peace.

"Talk about a mood ruiner," Madge murmured as they quickly paced down the hall. Her body was still tingling from her orgasm and despite the fact that Gale had just came he was ready for another go. "Poor Peeta. It's his birthday and—"

Gale cut her off quickly, pinning her against the wall and kissing her hard. Madge moaned as his tongue slid into her mouth. She leaned into his touch, her body flush against his.

"That was hot as hell," Gale whispered, kissing along her jaw. Madge dropped her head backwards against the wall and Gale grinned. "The look on Catnip's face was _golden_."

"Gale," Madge moaned.

"Round two?" he quipped. Her eyes shot open, a slight warning in them. "Peeta's wasted. He won't know if you left or not."

Madge's eyes glistened. "My house or yours?" she asked.

"Yours is closer."


End file.
